marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Wedding Show
|image = |caption = Bud blossoms in "The Wedding Show", in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 13 |overall = 144 |network = FOX |production = 7.13 |imdb = tt0642429 |guests = Joey Lauren Adams Sara Melson Andrea Elson Robin Killian |taping = December 18, 1992 |airdate = January 10, 1993 |writers = Arthur Silver |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Old College Try" |next = "It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This" }} The Wedding Show was the 13th episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children, also the 144th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and writen by Arthur Silver, the episode originally on FOX, premiering on January 10, 1993. Synopsis While preparing to go to a family wedding, Bud has sex with the bride (Joey Lauren Adams) — whose groom is a big, angry man (Cousin Jimmy, who will appear in episode 25 of this season); Kelly spends time with the bridesmaids; and Al impatiently waits for Peg to find the perfect wedding attire. Episode summary The episode in which Bud's virginity is finally guaranteed as a thing of the past, "The Wedding Show" guest stars Joey Lauren Adams, probably best-known as the centerpiece of Kevin Smith's 1995 film "Chasing Amy". Storyline Cousin Jimmy's nuptials are about to commence, and the Bundys are all going to be in attendance. Al's day, however, gets off to a far better than usual start, with a detailed dream about Peg's place being taken by a blonde bombshell, a role-reversal which rights itself as he grabs her. After the necessary cleaning and dressing rituals for Al, during which Marcy and Jefferson come over to repossess the wedding gift, which is Marcy's cuckoo clock, from the kids downstairs, it's Peg's turn, which takes rather longer. Back downstairs, Bud is looking for chat-up advice from Kelly, and, to his shock, it works on the first girl he tries it with. She's looking for the bridesmaids, but disappears upstairs with him, when he remembers to come back for her. Kelly, meanwhile has co-ordinated the bridesmaids' outfits - they are all in tight black leather. They soon realize, however, that Janey's missing, which does matter since she is the bride. When she reappears, completely relaxed, and Bud drifts downstairs wearing a dressing-gown and smoking a pipe, Hugh Heffner-style, we are left in no doubt what has happened. Kelly brings him crashing down to earth with the news that his new squeeze is Cousin Jimmy's bride-to-be. Upstairs Peg has almost finished getting ready when, for once, Al kisses her when she asks him to, forcing her to start over with her make-up. Bud, meanwhile, is exploring his own sexuality when Janey makes an unexpected return in her bridal gown, and explains she was looking for someone she wasn't remotely attracted to "and you were perfect." However, as Jimmy is a psychopathic ex-con, they agree it was a one-time thing. Al, in bed, has got back to his dream, with added extras, but Peg's finally ready and shatters the fantasy - again. Al slides into his shirt and jacket, almost admits he loves Peg, and they make it out into the hall, where they bump into Bud and Janey, going for an encore. Al decides this gives them some time, and Peg takes advantage to go and change - again. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy *Shane Sweet as Seven Guest starring *Joey Lauren Adams as Janey *Sara Melson as Corky *Andrea Elson as Heidi (Bud's girl) *Robin Killian as Natalie Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes